


Untitled

by nini1889



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Eventual Bering and Wells, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nini1889/pseuds/nini1889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the series, the Warehouse finds itself with a couple of new agents and of course some artifact induced shenanigans ensue. Will the newbies be able to handle what the Warehouse has in store for them or will it all be too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

                Agent Stella Stark was still getting used to her new job. Her transfer had happened so fast she didn’t even have time to question it. One day she was working for Homeland Security and the next she was standing in front of a huge warehouse in Univille, South Dakota.

                It’s called Warehouse 13 and it is a top secret government facility used to store artifacts. Artifacts, as she was told, are items connected to some historical or mythological figure or event. Each artifact has been imbued with something from their creator, user, or a major event in history. Simply put, they have magic powers. Stella was recruited to seek out and find these artifacts for Warehouse 13 with the help of her partner, Nicky.

                Nicky had come to the warehouse about 2 weeks before Stella. She had no previous experience in this line of work and had never even had a job before now. In fact, she was caught trying to hack into warehouse files and was given an ultimatum; spend time in jail or start working as the warehouse’s resident computer tech. That was a no brainer.

                For the past 4 months, Stella and Nicky have been traveling all over the world to snag, bag and tag different artifacts. Despite getting whammied a few times, they made a pretty fantastic team. Where one lacked, the other excelled. Nicky loved her job. Stella, however, wasn’t quite sure she belonged.

 

                It had been about a week since their last mission. Nicky and Stella were put on inventory duty. It was quite possibly the most boring thing on the planet. Since their boss was out, they decided to take a break. Both agents went up to the office.

                Stella had made herself comfortable on the couch in the corner and began to read. Nicky took to her laptop like she did normally did lately. Stella looked up from her book briefly and noticed that Nicky had an intensely focused look on her face. Stella had never seen this look before and it made her nervous. She decided to walk over and take a look at what Nicky was working on.

                Stella was on her way towards Nicky’s desk when the umbilicus door opened. Nicky immediately snapped her laptop closed and turned to see, to her surprise, Stella frozen in mid-step about 4 feet from her desk. _Uh oh_ Stella thought as her eyes met Nicky’s. Both agents turned their attention to the man that stood in the doorway.

                The man looked from one agent to the other. The two women just stared at him, neither daring to make a move. The man just continued turning from one agent to the other several times without saying a word. Finally, he took a deep breath. Stella knew what was coming. She turned to her partner and by the look on Nicky’s face, she knew what was coming too.

                Pete was usually a really outgoing and funny guy. But lately, he’d been under some pressure from the Regents and it was starting to show. He didn’t like yelling but the words seemed to come out faster than he could think. “What are you two doing!? You’re supposed to be downstairs taking inventory!!”

                Stella went stiff as a board and looked down at her shoes. Nicky, on the other hand, had had enough of the shouting. She was usually pretty level headed about everything. But over the past couple days it seemed like something was off. Stella looked up for a second and could see the anger building in her partner as Pete raised his voice. Then it was like something inside Nicky snapped.

                “Stop yelling at us! I’m tired of it! We didn’t do anything wrong. It was just a small break, it’s not like we broke the law or anything. If you’re just gonna keep treating us like this, I’m outta here!” She grabbed her laptop, shoved it into her backpack and stormed out of the warehouse, nearly knocking Pete over on her way out.

                Stella took a moment to process what just happened. She looked at Pete and said calmly "I am not leaving but I have to go talk to her. I'll be right back." And with that, she ran towards the umbilicus' door.

                Stella caught Nicky by the arm just as she was getting into her car. "Wait. Where are you going?"

                Nicky looked like she was going to blow a gasket. But instead, she looked at Stella and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "I just can't. I don't like being treated that way." She paused and Stella could tell she was struggling with something. Nicky had been looking very exhausted and defeated lately and after this outburst, Stella was extremely worried.

                "I..." Nicky began slowly, "I don't know...I-I just... I gotta go ok. I have to." With tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Nicky got into her car. Stella, unable to speak or move, watched as her partner and only friend at the warehouse drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second piece. It started out as a little story to cheer up a friend and turned into something totally different and much bigger than anticipated. I hope you guys enjoy it. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Oh and if you have any thoughts about a title, please please please feel free to send them my way. Thanks!


	2. Two

It had been almost 45 minutes and neither agent had come back yet. Pete was getting a little worried. He decided to go see what the hold up was. When he stepped outside, he noticed Nicky's car was gone. He looked around and found Stella sitting on the ground with her back against the front of the warehouse.                

"Are you alright?" Pete asked cautiously.                

Stella hadn't even heard the umbilicus' door open. She didn't know what to do after she watched Nicky leave. She had had many people in her life leave without warning but this was different. There was something terribly wrong here and she knew it. She just couldn't figure out what and she wouldn't give up until she did. 

She had been sitting outside going through every case they'd been on, every artifact they'd been in contact with and every isle they'd been doing inventory in. No matter how much she thought about, she couldn't think of anything that would make Nicky behave this way.                

"Stella? Hello?"                

Pete was now standing in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face.                

She turned to Pete and said "Sorry. I've just been trying to figure out what went wrong."                

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked, very confused.                

"Nicky. She left Pete."

"Yea but we'll see her later at the B&B." Pete said matter of factly.                

Stella stood up and looked Pete right in the eyes and said "No Pete. She's gone. Something is wrong with her and she wouldn't tell me for some reason. She just said she had to go."             

"How did this happen? How did we not notice this? Is it artifact related? Where would she have gone?" Pete was freaking out. He looked s though he were about to have a panic attack.                

Stella grabbed Pete's shoulders and shook him once to get his attention. "Hold it together Pete. We're gonna get through this."                

Pete took a breathe, "You're right." Then he scratched his head in confusion and said "You remind me of someone. I just can't thi-"                

Stella punched Pete in the arm and shouted "We don't have time for that right now! Let's go inside and try to figure out what in the heck is going on."                

"Ow! Ok ok!" Pete winced and grabbed his arm as they headed inside. "Ha! I know that punch" Pete thought to himself.      

          

* * *

 

Once inside, Stella decided to take a look at Nicky's desk. It was a good place to start since the techie had been spending most of her time there if they weren't on a mission. But once Stella sat down, she realized this was going to be a little harder than she thought. Nicky's desk was covered in what Stella thought were case reports or inventory lists. Upon closer inspection, she found out they were diagrams and blueprints. Both of which she did not know how to read.                

"Um Pete?" She said slowly.                

Pete, who had been trying to search the database for any artifact disturbances and failing miserably, got up from his desk and walked over to stand behind Stella and said "Yea?"                

"Do you have any idea how to interpret these things?" Stella asked pointing to the mess of blueprints and diagrams strewn about Nicky's desk.            

Pete picked up a blueprint and studied it carefully. He even turned it around in his hands a couple of times before giving up and admitting that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "This might as well be alien writing to me. But I do know someone who can help." He said excitedly.                

Just as he finished his sentence, a young red-headed girl popped her head over Stella's right shoulder and said, "I heard someone could use a bit of help."                 Stella was so startled by the girl that, not only did she scream, she jumped up from her chair so fast that it spun around and the back of it hits her knees causing her to fall over.                

"Dude! What the frak! Are you alright?" The girl asked moving to offer Stella her hand to help the agent up.                

Stella stared at the girls hand for a moment before her gaze slowly shifted up to her face. "Who are you and where the hell did you come from!?" Stella yelled.               

The girl looked very confused. "Who am I?" She asked, turning towards Pete. "Pete, are you serious? I know I've been a little MIA lately but how have you not mentioned my awesome existence to the newbies?" The red head was now pouting and looked as though she might actually cry.                

Pete wrapped the young girl in a bear hug. The two of them stood there like that for several minutes. Stella could tell that Pete really cared about this mystery girl. When they finally broke apart, Pete looked at the red head and said "I'm really really really sorry. I've just been under so much pressure from the Regents lately and you know I have a one track mind when I get stressed out."                

The girl smiled at Pete, made a fist and held her knuckles out toward him. He bumped hers with his own and both opened their hand making an explosion sound. Pete was now grinning like a little kid. "You're forgiven" said the girl.                

"Great!" Pete said excitedly. He reached down and grabbed both of Stella's wrists, pulling her into a standing position. "Now for proper introductions." He gestured toward Stella and said "This is Agent Stella Stark. Stella," he turned and gestured toward the red head. "This is Claudia Donovan, future caretaker of Warehouse 13."

 


End file.
